Gi the cat
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This character is going through some updates. And these updates are now under control of Sonicsilva1.) ''' Motto: "FEE FII FOO FUM, I'm going to have lots of fun!!"~(Said by Gi while attacking a GUN base) Gi the Cat is an 'Meta Mobian; feline with the power to grow to any giant size she pleases, thereby increasing her strength, endurance, and durability. She is an older character of Jaredthefox92, and is getting a reboot. Her standard size for her body is around 13 to 64 ft. tall, but she can grow larger if she has to. She is about 34 years old/ She likes to "play" with cars, buildings, and even people at her giant sizes as if they were toys and she is very flirty but not in a bad way, more like in a childish girly way. She loves to see people run from her in fear, as long as she thinks she is not harming them. Gi can also be very mean and isn't above even harassing her own boyfriend Patrik with her powers. Main Information: '''Name: '''Gi the Cat '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian cat '''Age: '''34 (Basically immortal an adult due to comicbook logic) '''Residence: '''Unknown ''Occupation'':' Giant monster, troublemaker '''Position: '''Wanted super-criminal '''Ethnicity:' Northamerican (North American) IQ: 80 Relatives: Unknown, (presumed deceased.) Disabilities: Medium functioning Autism. Appearance: Gicandice is a tall, (in fact she's a giant that at minimum height is around 3.96 meters,) feline. She has light red eyes (to be explained later) She is known to has built up muscles around her arms depending on her workout routine. She comically wears yellow sandals with purple socks, pink sweatpants, a outer skirt around her sweatpants, a orange top with green lining, and orange sleeves with dark purple gloves with fuzzy ends on them. Unlike Blaze the cat her tail actually is known to be more akin to a foxes,(despite visual artists varying on this matter.) It is believed she inherited this from her father. Personality: Gi, unlike her previous incarnation is known to be very mean. She often resorts to her powers to push others around and belittle them (literally).However, she is also known to have feelings of guilt when instances such as herself bringing children to harm are brought up. Gi is very emotional and acts on emotions rather than morality, for better or worse. Powers: "Tee hee, Gicandice gets'' bigieer'' now so she can play with sis!"-Gicandice about to grow larger so that she may engage her primal sister Candice in one on one giant combat. Gicandice's main power is the ability to grow larger to become even more durable and stronger in power,(despite that clearly not being possible in real life due to the laws of physics such as the Square Cube Law.) The larger she gets (while maintaining the same proportions of a regular Moebian female of her age that is,) the bigger and stronger she becomes. Gicandice is already known to posses somewhat limited super strength at her normal height of 13ft/3.96 meters, but as she grows larger her might is increased to where she literally has the strength of a thousand male humans. Likes and dislikes: Likes: *destruction *children (She is very maternal towards children.) *cute objects (mostly things smaller then her that she can pick up.) *Messing around with other people's homes and cars *Having childish fun *Playing with vehicles, buildings, and people as if they where her meer toys *Fish, (except tuna) Dislikes: *water (She has hydrophobia) *Children getting harmed *Thinking too much. Her weaknesses are: *sound waves ( her hearing is amplified) *Gi is hydrophobic,(she drowns quickly due to her weight and cannot swim, also she has a fear of water) *Gi can become easily confused *She trust people too well *Gi lacks allot of common sense. *She is mortal,(except for aging due to comicbook magic) *She relies on brute force to much *She has slow reflexes compaired to smaller characters *Energy weapons, waves, and psychic powers work well against her *Pretty much any non-conventional weapon can work against her *Gi is very slow when walking, although she can cover more ground. *She is not cautious. *Gi does not have a strategic neuron in her brain. Her strengths are: *Well mostly her strength. *Her monsterious levels of endurance. *Her attiude in battle. (She almost never gives up, she even is clueless even when she should retreat.) *Her friendly demeanor. (When she is not breaking things and causing havoc she can be very nice to be around.) *Her razor sharp claws. (They are believed to be able to rip through steel.) *Her giant stature allows her to simply walk over walls and barriers. *She is great in melee combat. statistics: Quotes: "LA LA LA LA!"~Gicandice prancing around towards a heavily populated area. "Bye bye!"~Gicandice before she punches a GUN helicopter. "Yay! Funny planes, Gicandices likes funny planes!"~Gicandice''' '''acknowledging the presence of GUN fighter jets moving in to engage her. "Owwie!"~Gicandice being hit by GUN missles. Notes: *Gi is known to be able to speak Spanish, as well as learning some German from her boyfriend. *As of 2017, Gi will be featured in roleplays and her own stories, but herself. She is now considered non-canon to ALL of Jaredthefox92's previous Sonic fan lore, but she has been brought back due to fan request. *She is belived to be stronger and more durable then her primal sister Candice. *Gihas the ability not only to alter her own size, but that of objects as well. *Gi is also known for her impressive cooking skills.(using said power stated above.) *Gi's theme song is "Strength of a Thousand Men" by Two Steps From Hell Category:Cats Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC